One Drawing
by SSNSproductions
Summary: Haruto attends Ouran Academy and always seems to get in trouble for sleeping in class. One day, Haruto decides to sketch like he always does...but in this case...one drawing changed everything... (Author: Naoki)


_**Hey guys! I thought I would upload something...hope you enjoy it! :D (this will be a triology...or this will be it.)**_

* * *

**Red Eyes and Darkness**

"Haru-nii…I'm scared," Akira whispered in my ear. "I know," I whispered back. Right now, we're standing in darkness you cannot even imagine for a million years. Right now, we are about to meet our end, but let me start from the beginning, which was only just this afternoon at school.

"HARUTO!" my teacher yelled at me from across the room. "Huh?" I raised my head just a little, and it gave me enough time to see that Mr. Love, by the way he is not married nor in love (ironic, huh?), was standing right in front of me, "How many times has it been already, Haruto!?" he yelled. I could not say anything since I did fall asleep in his class…again, but I cannot help it, it is calculus after all. "I'm tired of you falling asleep in my class! If you were not as smart as you were, I would have kicked you out a long time ago." Mr. Love does this every single day. He sees me sleeping, wakes me up, and then yells at me. I do not mind it at all, I mean, I do maintain perfect scores and I do other things too, like teach French after school. I cannot help it that all of my classes are too easy for me. For now, I am just lucky that it was the last class before lunch.

I headed towards the back of the school and found my best buddy, Tamaki, who is a smart aleck, and a idiot at the same time, waiting for me at the exit, "Hey, Haruto, you fell asleep again in math, huh?" I looked at him oddly while we walked to our usual lunch spot under the giant oak tree, "You a psychic?" I asked him sarcastically. He just smiled at me and reminded me that we were in the same 2-A class. "You fall asleep in all of our classes, and yet you are still first in our grade." Tamaki was lying on his back, staring at the leaves; it was spring, so the branches were either covered with cherry blossoms or with green leaves. I leaned against the tree and heard Tamaki say, "Well, you are number one in our grade." I just grinned at him saying, "What about you, Mr. Number Two? You are pretty intelligent yourself." He just laughed and told me shut-up. We soon finished eating our lunch and heard the bell ring, so we had to head back to class. Today is going to be a very, very long day.

* * *

It has been a few hours, but classes are over, and I can finally rest, but I always stay after school and hang out in the woods behind the south building. It is really quiet and peaceful there, and nobody can bother me since nobody really explores, or dares to come. I always go there to clear my head and think straight. Whenever I come here, I feel as if I am the only one in the world and creep myself out, but it also relaxes me. If there are no people, I do not have any responsibilities, right? Anyways, I took out my journal and started sketching the scenery, just another normal after school thing I do before I go home.

I put my journal and pencil away, but while doing so, I heard two people fight. There was no shouting, and yelling. It sounded more like two people using swords, like the old days, fighting one another. I am pretty tired, so I decided that I was imagining things and just decided to go home and start on my homework. On my way home, I called Akira, my younger brother who is in the seventh grade, telling him I was on my way home. I knew that he would tell mother.

* * *

I finally got home and put my things down and went to the bathroom to wash my hands. I came back out only to find my younger, identical twin sisters who are in the ninth grade, looking at my drawing. It was strange because they usually ask before they touch, but this time, they touched my stuff without asking. I was a little irritated, but not mad. I mean, it was their first time; I guess they really wanted to look at my drawing.

"Nii-chan…"

"What is it, Mizuki?"

"Something is weird about your sketch…"

I guess Mizuki and Izumi thought my drawing was weird today, "Weird? What is so weird about trees, birds, and squirrels?" I asked. They both turned and looked at me with a strange expression. "What are you talking about?" I asked again. Instead of replying, they just handed me my sketch pad and I saw what they meant. It was not noticeable, but in the far right edge of the drawing, you would see a hand, holding out a gun…towards me. "I don't remember drawing that. I must have been tired. I mean, why else would I draw a hand holding a gun? I mean, I don't usually draw guns." I had an awkward smile on face, trying to calm myself down. My sisters just worriedly glanced at each other, then back at my drawing. I told them not to worry and just took my sketch pad and grabbed the rest of my stuff and just went straight to my room. I laid down on my bed and stared blankly at the ceiling. "It's just an accident, it has to be…right?" I mumbled to myself.

"What's an accident?"

"WOAH!"

I fell off of my bed and fell face-flat on the floor.

"Gosh…AKIRA!"

Akira was reading a mystery novel about teen spies and alien invaders while sitting on my red beanbag. I guess I did not notice him since I got really scared and surprised. He was standing beside me as I got up and sat back down on my bed, rubbing my forehead.

"S-sorry, Haruto-niisan. I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't know you could even be scared." Akira looked me with a guilty look on his face. Geez, no matter how bad he is, and no matter what he does, he is the type of kid you just cannot get mad at. No matter how angry you want to be at him, just something about him makes you prevent yourself from yelling or getting angry at him. I just sighed and told him to not do that next time. He apologized again and went back to reading his book.

"Hey, Akira…can you look at my drawing I sketched today?"

"Sure! You know I always love to look at your sketches!" he grinned with the big goofy smile of his and took my sketchbook. He looked at my drawing, and at first he complimented me on how it was my best one so far, and how it felt like he was actually in the woods. I looked at him carefully, to see if he would react differently from Mizuki and Izumi. After about three seconds of what it looked like he was examining my sketch carefully, he screamed and threw my drawing at the wall.

"Dude! Calm down! It's only a drawing!"

Before I was able to calm him down, he ran out of my room to my mother. My parents never scolded me for anything, and he knew that, so he goes to them for comfort. If my parents did scold me, he would not go to them; instead, he would go to my sisters for comfort. Anyways, I picked up my drawing and looked at it again…but this time, something was even creepier. This time, the point of view of the drawing was from the man who was holding the gun, and the gun was pointed towards a young-looking guy, who looked about my age sketching on something. Then I looked even closer and saw that the guy in the picture was me. I stood there, stunned. I could not move my body, I could not feel anything. I looked at my drawing again and this time, the man standing behind me had glowing red eyes filled with evil. Even if it was only a drawing, I felt as if the drawing was real, and I felt somebody standing right behind me. Somebody was staring at me from behind with laser-eyes, boring holes into me. Not only that, I felt an evil, dangerous presence behind me. I didn't turn around and I looked away from my drawing, thinking everything was a dream…boy…was I wrong.

"ONII-CHAN!"

I heard my sisters yell my name from downstairs and I ran as fast I could. When I finally reached them…I found my parents dead…I found my mother and father dead…in my own home…my only safe place. I wanted to comfort my siblings, I really wanted to…but I just turned seventeen, I did not know what to do. I saw that I was holding my sketch, that was weird…I did not remember running and holding my sketch pad.

Mizuki was hugging and comforting Akira, while Izumi called the police, but looked like the phone was down and all of cell phones did not work. None of our neighbors were home because they went on vacation and nobody else lived near us.

I held my sketch pad and looked at my drawing again. It was the same point of view as before, but this time…a man…with a long, sharp, spine-chilling sword was holding it up like he was about to swing it and cut my head off. I had goosebumps running up and down my arms and legs. Looking at the drawing, I could not get this creepy, odd feeling off of my chest. I turned around and right before I was able to comfort my siblings, people, who were wearing ninja-like uniforms, broke in and kidnapped all of my siblings. I was really lucky I was a black-belt in karate and a teacher in kendo. These guys were not here to play around. I combined both of my martial arts skills and fought them off, just enough time and room for me to run away and escape. My mistake, I ran out and fell right through a giant hole in the ground.

This hole, was not just a giant gape in the ground, instead, it was a giant slide-tunnel that went on forever. At first I was freaking out, then it kind of got enjoyable after about five minutes or so, then I got bored after what it felt like a mile.

The tunnel-slide finally came to an end and I landed on something pretty hard because black feathers that glowed were flying everywhere and I could not see right away to where I was. The feathers finally settled and to my right, there was a cage and I saw that my siblings were trapped inside it. I tried to break open the cage with a stick, which I found useless because the cage broke right when I punched it pretty hard. It is not that I am really strong; it was more because the cage was pretty weak from the outside, but I found that it was impossible to break from the inside, which I thought was pretty stupid.

My siblings and I hugged each other and held each other with smiles on our faces. All four of us were not that close with our parents. Those two were more like strangers than parents…harsh right?

I finally looked around to try and figure out where I was, only to find myself staring into a darker than black tunnel…I could not see one millimeter away from me, not my hand, siblings, wall, everything. That is not was scared me to death…it was the glowing red eyes that frightened me. I felt my brother's hand holding my hand even tighter.

"Nii-san…those…those eyes…I saw them on your drawing before I ran to mom…why are they here, Haruto Nii-san? Why is the demon here?" Akira asked. What was I supposed to say? Was I supposed to say that we were going to hell? I did not dare, but my brother was wrong and right in a way…those eyes do seem like they came from Satan himself, but in reality...it came from fear himself. I do not mean fear as in my fear of ravenous lions chasing me into a corner, but more of a person, a ghost, or a devil. I do not know how I was able to tell, but I was, and I was not waiting to see what would happen if we stood there.

* * *

"Hold onto each other's hands and don't let go. I'm going to get us out of here, so don't make a sound," I whispered to my siblings. I felt each of their hands to make sure they were grabbing each other's hand and we were ready. I felt something cold, hard and wet. I guess it was the wall, and I felt my way through the tunnels, which I should remind you we could not see even one millimeter away. I told my siblings to not look behind them and I guess they listened because nobody made a sound the whole time. I, on the other hand, did not take my own advice and looked behind. The red eyes that glowed blood-red filled with malicious intent, sent monster chills down my back and giant goosebumps down my arm. Those eyes were coming closer, and faster. I did not waste any time to see what would happen if it would catch up to us. I lifted Sebastian and carried him, running through the deep, dark, tunnel. I heard footsteps running beside me and small hands grabbing my shirt, and I knew it was my sisters.

"Onii-San," Akira whispered my name in my ear, "the eyes are getting closer…if it catches up to us…it will kill us…" I did not respond. I was determined to keep my siblings alive. I vowed that they will live to grow happy and old, and that is what brought us to the end.

* * *

Sooner or later, my siblings and I were at our limit. I had a strong feeling we ran thirteen miles. I guess it was thanks to our adrenaline, but too bad for us, the end was not into the sunlight, but into more darkness. It was darkness that was a billion times darker than black, we were surrounded by darkness that we thought was impossible, something that was unimaginable. What is more, the dark was swallowing us whole. Each of us was going to disappear, one by one.

My siblings grabbed me tighter. They all knew this was the end. They knew we were all going to die.

I wish I was able to tell you that we had a happy ending. I wish I was able to tell you that everything was just a dream. I wish I could tell you that I was still sleeping, and dreaming in calculus.

I wish I could tell you what our end was, but my siblings and I are still standing here, staring directly into the crimson-red, malicious, and angry, evil eyes that want to do us harm. In a few seconds, those eyes and the darkness will eat us alive. We have nowhere to go, nowhere to run, but you still have a chance. Run towards the exit, wherever in this hell the exit is. Get out of here. Get out of here and save yourself. Do not stand and stupidly stare us…GO!

* * *

_**Feel free to ask me questions!**_


End file.
